List of Pokémon Adventures volumes (21–40)
Pokémon Adventures, known in Japan as , is a Japanese manga series published by Shogakukan. The story arcs of the series are based on most of the Pokémon video games released by Nintendo and, as such, the main characters of the series have the name of their video game. Since the manga is based on the video games, there are some delays with the serialization since the authors need to have seen the games in order to continue with the plot. The series is written by Hidenori Kusaka, it is illustrated by Mato during the first nine volumes, while Satoshi Yamamoto starts illustrating it since the tenth volume. The Japanese publisher Shogakukan has been releasing the individual chapters in tankōbon format with the first one being released on August 8, 1997 and currently, 52 tankōbon have been released. The distributing company Viz Media has licensed the series for English in the United States. Viz released the first seven volumes of the series in tankōbon format from July 6, 2000 to January 2003 as well as in magazine format. During 2006 they released two volumes with the name of The Best of Pokémon Adventures which are various chapters from the first two arcs put into one book. On June 1, 2009, Viz restarted publishing the tankōbon volumes, and are now up to volume 9 as of October 2010. Volume 10 is scheduled for December 2010, and volumes 11, 12 and volume 30 of the DP arc (known as volume 1 of Platinum in Viz's release) are all scheduled for 2011 as well. However, these releases feature both visual and dialogue edits not found in the original English release and original Japanese tankobon release. Volume list Ruby & Sapphire chapter | ISBN = 4-09-140096-5 | LicensedRelDate = March 4, 2014Pokémon Adventures: Ruby & Sapphire Volume 21, Amazon.com | LicensedISBN = 978-1-421-53555-5 | ChapterList = *250. *251. *252. *253. *254. *255. *256. *257. *258. *259. | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = Kyogre and Groudon start its battle with the former representing the sea Pokémon and the latter the ones from the surface. In order to prevent them from causing more destruction, Steven comes with his teammates, Hoenn's Elite Four, to stop them. Using Sapphire's message, he summons the trio Regis - Registeel, Regirock, and Regice, which sends to fight the berserker Ancient Pokémon. Ruby and Sapphire are then transported to Mirage Island where Wallace's father, Juan, and the two remaining Gym Leaders, Tate and Liza, start training them to control Kyogre and Groudon. During the practice, Ruby and Sapphire learn to absorbed the orbs from its previous owners. Once ending the training, Sapphire reveals she fell for Ruby with the two remembering they were friends as infants. Sharing the same feelings for Sapphire, Ruby departs with Courtney to stop Kyogre and Groudon afraid of Sapphire's fate. Meanwhile, with Wally's help, Norman awakes the third Ancient Pokémon - Rayquaza, and heads to Ruby's side. }} | ISBN = 4-09-140228-3 | LicensedRelDate = May 6, 2014Pokémon Adventures: Ruby & Sapphire Volume 22, Amazon.com | LicensedISBN = 978-1-421-53556-2 | ChapterList = *260. *261. *262. *263. *264. *265. *266. *267. *268. (Included in Volume 23 of Viz Media release) *269. (Included in Volume 23 of Viz Media release) | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = Ruby and Courtney reach the two Ancient Pokémon, but Maxie traps Courtney inside a shrine which collapses as result of the battle, killing her. Norman comes with Rayquaza, taking Courtney's spot to stop the Ancient Pokémon alongside Ruby. The attack succeeds with the Ancient Pokémon going back their dwelling, but both Norman and Steven sacrifice themselves as a result of controlling Ancient Pokémon without an orb. Maxie and Archie reappear to take the orbs again, and stop their foes. Inspired by Feebas' return - which was later evolved to Milotic, Ruby joins forces with a returning Sapphire to defeat Maxie and Archie. Ruby then releases his sixth Pokémon - Celebi, who takes the orbs and changes the future, reverting the deaths that occurred. Immediately after, Ruby and Sapphire complete their bet within the 80 days promised, and celebrate Sapphire's birthday. The story then moves to Kanto where Red and Blue learn that Oak disappeared and left a message which orders to give up their Pokédex. }} FireRed & LeafGreen chapter | ISBN = 4-09-140254-2 | LicensedRelDate = July 1, 2014Pokémon Adventures: FireRed & LeafGreen Volume 23, Amazon.com | LicensedISBN = 978-1-421-53557-9 | ChapterList = *270. *271. *272. *273. *274. *275. *276. *277. *278. *279. | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = Red and Blue take the Sea Gallop to search Professor Oak in the Sevii Islands. There, Green is attacked by the mysterious Pokémon - Deoxys, who absorbs her parents when reaching One Island. While Green is recovering, Red and Blue learn of the situation and take part in a competition by an elder known as Ultima who is able to teach them their Venusaur's and Charizard's strongest attacks. The two pass the test head to Four Island where they meets with Bill and Lorelei, and were attacked by a trio of villains working for Team Rocket - Carr, Sird and Orm, whose leader Giovanni is related with another Deoxys labeled as "Organism No. 2". During the battles, they learn that another Organism No. 1 is attacking the Pokédex holders while Professor Oak has been kidnapped by Orm. Back to Five Island, Organism No. 2 attacks Red - with "Psycho Boost", overwhelming all his team. }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-140318-6 | LicensedRelDate = September 2, 2014Pokémon Adventures: FireRed & LeafGreen Volume 24, Amazon.com | LicensedISBN = 978-1-421-53558-6 | ChapterList = *280. *281. *282. *283. *284. *285. *286. *287. | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = Blue and Green learn of Red's defeat, but he refuses fighting Deoxys again as a result of a horrifying feeling he had during the battle. Organism No. 2 is then captured by Giovanni who used the Dark Pokédex to analyze Deoxys' abilities using Organism No. 2 and Red's battle. Upon deciding he will face his fears, Red is joined by Mewtwo - A genetic Pokémon, who wishes to fight by his side. Red then rejoins Blue and Green heads to Team Rocket's hideout at the Seven Island. There they are attacked by multiple traps, rescues Professor Oak and Green's parents, and confront Giovanni once again. After Giovanni escapes, Organism No. 1 remains and Mewtwo was paralyzed by an armor designed to suppress his powers. Back in Viridian City, Yellow meets Silver who is searching for his parents. }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-140329-2 | LicensedRelDate = November 4, 2014Pokémon Adventures: FireRed & LeafGreen Volume 25, Amazon.com | LicensedISBN = 978-1-421-53559-3 | ChapterList = *288. *289. *290. *291. *292. *293. *294. *295. *296. *297. *298. | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = Red, Blue and Green free Mewtwo from Giovanni's armor and both Red and Mewtwo follow the track to Team Rocket's aircraft. Sird and Orm track Silver who is revealed to be Giovanni's son and fight him to take him to his father. Silver collapses upon learning that he is Giovanni's son and is kidnapped. Back inside the aircraft, Red and Giovanni start a one-on-one Battle using Mewtwo and Deoxys, respectively. As Red and Mewtwo are able to weaken Organism No. 2 (Deoxys), while Yellow arrives to rescue Silver. Wishing to take Giovanni's legacy, Carr places 10 Fortress into the aircraft to make collapse as he decided to destroy all people and escapes. Red decides to stop the aircraft's destruction and Yellow reads Organism No. 2's mind one last time. }} Emerald chapter | ISBN = 978-4-09-140366-7 | LicensedRelDate = January 6, 2015Pokémon Adventures: Emerald Volume 26, Amazon.com | LicensedISBN = 978-1-421-53560-9 | ChapterList = *299. (Included in Volume 25 of Viz Media release) *300. (Included in Volume 25 of Viz Media release) *301. (Included in Volume 25 of Viz Media release) *302. (Included in Volume 25 of Viz Media release) *303. *304. *305. *306. *307. *308. | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = Yellow reveals that Organism No. 2 (Deoxys) has Red's blood in its body which caused his berserker state in which he attacked Red in an attempt to communicate with him. As Yellow and Mewtwo are transported outside from aircraft by Organism No. 2, Red joins forces with it to stop the Fortress. Meanwhile, Silver is saved by a weakened Giovanni, and decides to protect him. While the aircraft was landed safely and having their reunion, Sird reappears and trying to capture Organism No. 2 while it goes off to search Organism No. 1 and the five Pokédex holders sacrifice themselves and turn into a stone. The story then moves to the Hoenn's Battle Frontier, an area where Trainers compete against the seven experts known as the Frontier Brains. A young Trainer named Emerald enters into the competition, and takes part in the Battle Factory contest where he have to use rental Pokémon. Emerald succeeds in defeating the Frontier Brain Noland using a rented Sceptile which he takes with him. Next day, Emerald enters into the Battle Pike where he uses Pokémon given by his Crystal. }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-140398-8 | LicensedRelDate = March 3, 2015Pokémon Adventures: Emerald Volume 27, Amazon.com | LicensedISBN = 978-1-421-53561-6 | ChapterList = *309. *310. *311. *312. *313. *314. *315. *316. *317. | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = Emerald continues conquering areas in the Battle Frontier, defeating Lucy in the Battle Pike and Brandon in the Battle Pyramid. During these events, an armored person known as Guile beats up Noland to steal the rental Pokémon in order to capture Jirachi. Determined to capture the criminal, the Frontier Brains challenge Emerald's innocence and learns that his main objective is also capturing Jirachi which is able to grant people's wishes. They encounter Guile at Artisan Cave who found Jirachi and start fighting. Upon Jirachi's escape, Guile leaves the area. Battle Frontier's creator Scott reveals Professor Oak sent Emerald to capture Jirachi but Scott had agree with Professor Oak in one condition. To prepare themselves for another fight with Guile, Emerald challenges Frontier Brain Greta, using Pokémon that grew attached to him in the past days. }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-140456-5 | LicensedRelDate = May 5, 2015Pokémon Adventures: Emerald Volume 28, Amazon.com | LicensedISBN = 978-1-421-53562-3 | ChapterList = *318. *319. *320. *321. *322. *323. *324. *325. *326. *327. | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = Emerald wins his fight against Greta as a result of him cheering up his Pokémon which give him his main points from the area. Meanwhile, Ruby and Sapphire are dispatched to the Battle Frontier to help Emerald, and thus, Professor Oak. They enter into the Battle Dome where the two are defeated by Emerald and Frontier Brain Tucker respectively. Confused by Ruby's comments regarding the care for Pokémon, Emerald refuses to use his own Pokémon against Tucker, but is defeated. Shortly afterwards, Guile manages to capture Jirachi and goes to the top of the Battle Tower, where it can grant his wishes. After leaving his Pokémon to fight Spenser's on their own in the Battle Palace, Emerald joins Ruby, Sapphire and Noland to stop Guile who is possessing Anabel. Spenser arrives to the area and reveals Guile is the boss of Team Aqua - Archie. }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-140743-6 | LicensedRelDate = July 7, 2015Pokémon Adventures: Emerald Volume 29, Amazon.com | LicensedISBN = 978-1-421-53563-0 | ChapterList = *328. *329. *330. *331. *332. *333. *334. *335. *336. *337. | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = Archie uses Jirachi's power to create a copy of Kyogre and cause chaos once again. Gold and Crystal join the fight, and teach Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald to master the ultimate elemental attacks to their Pokémon. As they recover Jirachi, Emerald makes a wish to restore Red, Blue, Green, Yellow and Silver to their original forms, and they join the others to stop Archie. While Red and Gold destroy Archie's protective armor, Emerald takes away his control of the rental Pokémon. The ten Pokédex holders then unleash the ultimate elemental attacks to destroy the Kyogre copy. Archie's body disintegrates as his body became unstable as a result of overusing the blue orb, while the armor was meant to protect him. After Archie disappears, Scott uses Jirachi's final wish to attract more visitors to the Battle Frontier and Red decides to take part on tournament with all Pokédex holders. In the end, Emerald conquer all the facilities. }} Diamond & Pearl chapter | ISBN = 978-4-09-140770-2 | LicensedRelDate = March 1, 2011Pokémon Adventures: Diamond & Pearl/Platinum Volume 1, Amazon.com | LicensedISBN = 978-1-421-53816-7 | ChapterList = *338. *339. *340. *341. *342. *343. *344. *345. *346. | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = Two comedians from the Sinnoh region, Diamond and Pearl, receive a prize in a contest, but as a result of an accident with Professor Rowan, they are given a wrong one. The duo believe they are going on a tour to Mt. Coronet with a young Trainer known as Lady Berlitz acting as their guide, while Lady instead believes they are the bodyguards hired by her father for the journey. The trio go on the journey unaware of the misunderstanding, but manage to get along. }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-140799-3 | LicensedRelDate = June 7, 2011Pokémon Adventures: Diamond & Pearl/Platinum Volume 2, Amazon.com | LicensedISBN = 978-1-421-53817-4 | ChapterList = *347. *348. *349. *350. *351. *352. *353. *354. *355. | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = While Diamond, Pearl and Lady continue on their journey, the two men originally hired to be Lady's bodyguards now go on a ruthless search for their client, only to find themselves becoming the target of a mysterious group whose members all wear astronaut-like outfits. }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-140839-6 | LicensedRelDate = October 4, 2011Pokémon Adventures: Diamond & Pearl/Platinum Volume 3, Amazon.com | LicensedISBN = 978-1-421-53818-1 | ChapterList = *356. *357. *358. *359. *360. *361. *362. *363. *364. | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = While fighting the mysterious Team Galactic at Veilstone City, Diamond and Pearl meet the two men in suits that were supposed to be Lady's bodyguards. Before they could negotiate further, a beam strikes the two bodyguards and makes them vanish. }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-140868-6 | LicensedRelDate = February 7, 2012Pokémon Adventures: Diamond & Pearl/Platinum Volume 4, Amazon.com | LicensedISBN = 978-1-421-53912-6 | ChapterList = *365. *366. *367. *368. *369. *370. *371. *372. *373. *374. | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = Diamond, Pearl and Lady meet Team Galactic's leader Cyrus in Celestic Town. Cyrus has his sights on the forbidden ruins of the town, and Diamond tries to stop him. In doing so, his relationship with Pearl deteriorates. Meanwhile, Lady's father is shocked to hear that Team Galactic have captured his daughter. }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-140887-7 | LicensedRelDate = June 5, 2012Pokémon Adventures: Diamond & Pearl/Platinum Volume 5, Amazon.com | LicensedISBN = 978-1-421-53913-3 | ChapterList = *375. *376. *377. *378. *379. *380. *381. *382. *383. *384. | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = Lady refused to hear that Diamond and Pearl were not her real bodyguards. However, she apologizes, and reaffirms the trust she had with Diamond and Pearl, by giving them her full name - Platinum Berlitz. Meanwhile, Team Galactic hatch their biggest plan yet - to blow up the three lakes of Sinnoh and capture the three lake guardians. }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-141057-3 | LicensedRelDate = October 2, 2012Pokémon Adventures: Diamond & Pearl/Platinum Volume 6, Amazon.com | LicensedISBN = 978-1-421-53914-0 | ChapterList = *385. *386. *387. *388. *389. *390. *391. *392. *393. *394. | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = Diamond, Pearl and Platinum are now aware of Team Galactic's plan, and go their separate ways in order to stop them. Pearl's investigation takes him to the Fuego Ironworks, where he finds that only one bomb was being made. Platinum finds herself shivering in the freezing north of Sinnoh, while Diamond follows a trail back home. }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-141118-1 | LicensedRelDate = February 5, 2013Pokémon Adventures: Diamond & Pearl/Platinum Volume 7, Amazon.com | LicensedISBN = 978-1-421-54247-8 | ChapterList = *395. *396. *397. *398. *399. *400. *401. *402. *403. *404. | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = Team Galactic are successful in their capture of the three lake guardians, overcoming resistance from Diamond, Pearl and Platinum. While Diamond finds himself "captured" as well, Pearl and Platinum must learn from their defeats and vow to become stronger. }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-141207-2 | LicensedRelDate = June 4, 2013Pokémon Adventures: Diamond & Pearl/Platinum Volume 8, Amazon.com | LicensedISBN = 978-1-421-55404-4 | ChapterList = *405. *406. *407. *408. *409. *410. *411. *412. | LicensedTitle = — | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | Summary = Diamond, Pearl and Platinum reunite at Team Galactic's Veilstone compound. However, Team Galactic, having successfully crafted their first Red Chains, but fails to get second chain with interrupted by Cynthia and the same time lake guardians were release by Pokédex holders. Cyrus was soon head to Mt. Coronet for their ultimate goal. }} Platinum chapter | ISBN = 978-4-09-141208-9 | LicensedRelDate = October 1, 2013Pokémon Adventures: Diamond & Pearl/Platinum Volume 9, Amazon.com | LicensedISBN = 978-1-421-55405-1 | ChapterList = *413. *414. *415. *416. *417. : Meeting at the Resort Area"}} *418. : Thrifty on Points"}} *419. I: The Castle's Brain"}} *420. II: The Butler's Carelessness"}} *421. : Buck of the Battleground"}} *422. : Treasure of Stark Mountain"}} | LicensedTitle = The Other Side of This World | OriginalTitle = この世の裏側 | TranslitTitle = | Summary = Team Galactic summon the deities of time and space, Dialga and Palkia, and begin to create a new world. But the combined knowledge, emotion and willpower of Diamond, Pearl and Platinum stop them. Even after Team Galactic is stopped and Platinum's journey formally ends, many mysteries remain unsolved. Platinum heads to the small island north-east of Sinnoh to continue her journey. }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-141314-7 | LicensedRelDate = February 4, 2014Pokémon Adventures: Diamond & Pearl/Platinum Volume 10, Amazon.com | LicensedISBN = 978-1-421-55406-8 | ChapterList = *423. : Panel of Mutual Exchange"}} *424. : First Step to Awakening"}} *425. : Ambitious Charon"}} *426. : Rental Facility"}} *427. : Jamming Signals"}} *428. : Palmer's Favor"}} *429. : Stage of Fierce Fighting"}} *430. : Five Appliances"}} | LicensedTitle = Renegade Dragon | OriginalTitle = 叛骨のドラゴン | TranslitTitle = | Summary = Platinum recruits a new bodyguard, Looker, and challenges the Frontier Brains of the Sinnoh Battle Frontier in order to collect information about the Distortion World. Meanwhile, another Team Galactic commander captures the legendary Pokémon lurking inside Stark Mountain. }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-141468-7 | LicensedRelDate = June 3, 2014Pokémon Adventures: Diamond & Pearl/Platinum Volume 11, Amazon.com | LicensedISBN = 978-1-421-56179-0 | ChapterList = *431. *432. *433. *434. *435. *436. *437. *438. *439. *440. *441. | LicensedTitle = Legends and Myths! | OriginalTitle = 伝説！幻！！ | TranslitTitle = | Summary = Having captured Heatran, Team Galactic scientist Charon goes to Eterna City, where Giratina had descended. There, he makes Heatran fight with Regigigas, which had been with Diamond. Diamond is hit by Giratina and disappears. Charon soon follows Giratina to the Distortion World. Team Galactic's three commanders chase after him. Having gathered all the possible information, Platinum heads to the Distortion World with a few allies, and a former enemy. Pearl joins her there, having learned about Diamond's location. Diamond wakes up in the Distortion World and teams up with Cyrus, who had also ended up at the Distortion World, to free Dialga and Palkia. Platinum's real bodyguards are found. Diamond, Pearl and Platinum, along with all their allies, as well as Cyrus and the three commanders, find that Charon lured all the legendary Pokémon to the Distortion World so that he could assume control of all of them. He soon decides to leave the Distortion World and trap everyone else in it. Upon arrival in the real world, he is impeded by Cynthia, who had fought against Team Galactic before. In the end, everyone inside the Distortion World returns to the real world safely. Cyrus disbands Team Galactic, and Looker arrests Charon once and for all. }} References External links * [http://www.vizmedia.com/products/products.php?series_id=1113 Official Pokémon Adventures website of Viz Media] * [http://family.shogakukan.co.jp/kids/netkun/pokemon/official/ Official Pokémon Adventures website] Category:Pokémon manga Category:Lists of manga volumes and chapters